reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Dead Redemption 2
PlayStation 4 Xbox One |media =Blu-ray, DVD, digital download |xbox =Xbox Live |playstation =PSN }} Red Dead Redemption II (or Red Dead Redemption 2) is an upcoming western-themed action-adventure video game developed by Rockstar San Diego and published by Rockstar Games. It is scheduled for release on October 26th, 2018Rockstar Games Staff (February 1, 2018). Red Dead Redemption 2 is Coming October 26th 2018: "Dear All, we are excited to announce that Red Dead Redemption 2 will be released on October 26th 2018. We apologize to everyone disappointed by this delay. While we had hoped to have the game out sooner, we require a little extra time for polish. We sincerely thank you for your patience and hope that when you get to play the game, you will agree the wait will have been worth it. In the meantime, please check out these screenshots from the game. We look forward to sharing a lot more information with you in the coming weeks. With thanks, Rockstar Games" for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One.Red Dead Redemption 2 Specifications: "Platform: PS4, Xbox One" It is the third entry in the Red Dead series and a prequel to 2010's Red Dead Redemption.''Rachel Weber (December 21, 2017). Red Dead Redemption 2 - Outlaws, trailers, and everything you need to know: ''"Meet your new Red Dead Redemption 2 hero: outlaw Arthur Morgan. Our first introduction doesn't exactly present him as the 'take him home to mother' type. We're sure there's more to him than threatening people and robbing banks, but right now, all we know is he's rough around the edges and in the employ of original RDR antagonist Dutch van der Linde - which sets the game's timeline firmly in prequel territory." Gameplay Red Dead Redemption II is a western action-adventure game set in an open world environment and played from a third-person perspective, featuring single-player and online multiplayer components.Red Dead Redemption 2 Information: "The game’s vast and atmospheric world will also provide the foundation for a brand new online multiplayer experience." The game has new features absent from the previous game. Scenes in the trailers show characters wading in water, using a bow and arrow, dual-wielding revolvers, and using a canoe. Wildlife and hunting in the game have also improved. The game focuses heavily on player choice for the story and missions. During IGN's First Look preview on the topic of how player choices can affect interactions and missions, Rob Nelson, Co-Studio Head at Rockstar North said: “We try to give you options within a lot of these missions to choose how you approach it, whether you'll send your buddies in first or whether you'll go in first.” Players can communicate with any NPC in ways much different to previous Rockstar games. They can choose options such as having a friendly chat, having a threatening chat in order to steal money from the NPC, or they can just downright take out that character and loot the corpse. Synopsis Setting and background Set in the American frontier in 1899, Red Dead Redemption II follows the story of Arthur Morgan, a member of Dutch van der Linde's outlaw gang. Plot After a robbery goes badly wrong in the western town of Blackwater, Arthur Morgan and the Van der Linde gang are forced to flee. With federal agents and the best bounty hunters in the nation massing on their heels, the gang must rob, steal and fight their way across the rugged heartland of America in order to survive. As deepening internal divisions threaten to tear the gang apart, Arthur must make a choice between his own ideals and loyalty to the gang who raised him. Information Characters * Arthur Morgan - Arthur is the main protagonist and playable character of Red Dead Redemption II. He is a member of the Van der Linde gang, lead enforcer and Dutch's right-hand man. * Dutch van der Linde - Dutch is the leader of the Van der Linde gang, and Morgan's boss. * John Marston - a member of the Van der Linde gang. * Abigail Marston - a prostitute of the Van der Linde gang. * Bill Williamson - a member of the Van der Linde gang. * Javier Escuella - a member of the Van der Linde gang. * Uncle - a member of the Van der Linde gang. * [[Hosea Matthews|'Hosea Matthews']] - a member of the Van der Linde gang and Dutch's "best friend". * Micah Bell - a member of the Van der Linde gang. * Sean McGuire - a member of the Van der Linde gang. * Charles Smith - a member of the Van der Linde gang. * Sadie Adler - a member of the Van der Linde gang. * Pearson - a member and cook for the Van der Linde gang. * Lenny - a member of the Van der Linde gang. * Karen - a member of the Van der Linde gang. Location So far, the area the game is set in is unconfirmed. However, the town of Blackwater and parts from West Elizabeth is confirmed to be playable within the game. Also, new towns or places have been confirmed such as New Hanover, Annesburg, and Valentine. Release On October 16th, 2016, Rockstar Games changed all of their social media and Newswire images to two red and black Rockstar logos, one of which appeared faded in a similar way to several Red Dead Redemption screenshots. The following day, Rockstar teased another photo, appearing to show Dutch's Gang walking in front of the sunset. On October 18th, 2016, Rockstar formally announced Red Dead Redemption 2, and a trailer was released on October 20th, 2016. On May 22nd, 2017, Rockstar announced the game was delayed until spring 2018 and released screenshots from the game. On September 28th, 2017, Rockstar released the second trailer, revealing Arthur Morgan as the game's protagonist and Dutch van der Linde as one of the central characters. The trailer also revealed that the number "2" had been changed to the Roman numeral "II," similar to that of the GTA series. On February 1st, 2018, Rockstar delayed the game for the second time, announcing the release date for October 26th, 2018, along with 7 new screenshots of the game. A few months later on April 30, 2018, Rockstar announced that a third official trailer would be coming the following Wednesday on May 2, 2018, at 11AM Eastern time. Along with the announcement they also added a promotional video snippet showing the protagonist, Arthur Morgan, holding a revolver along with the date of the release of the third trailer.Rockstar Games Staff (April 30, 2018). Red Dead Redemption 2: Official Trailer #3 Coming Wednesday, May 2nd: "Watch the new trailer for Red Dead Redemption 2 at 11AM Eastern on Wednesday, May 2nd at rockstargames.com and at the official Rockstar Games YouTube channel. Red Dead Redemption 2 will be available worldwide for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One systems on October 26, 2018." On May 3 and May 4 2018, several news outlets gave their first hands-on impressions of the game,Rockstar Games Staff (May 3, 2018). First Look Previews of Red Dead Redemption 2: "In addition to yesterday’s debut of Official Trailer #3 for Red Dead Redemption 2, select outlets around the world published their first look features after seeing the game. Read on for a roundup of what they had to say and check out each site for full previews and exclusive screenshots." with a total of 33 new screenshots released as well. On May 4, Rockstar Games also announced that they will unveil first details on the game's special editions and more the following month.Rockstar Games Staff (May 4, 2018). Screens From Red Dead Redemption 2: "Stay tuned for more Red Dead Redemption 2 info next month including first details about the game’s special editions and more." Two days later on May 6, Rockstar released 10 additional screenshots scattered out between their Facebook, Instagram and Twitter accounts.Tyler Fischer (May 6, 2018). Red Dead Redemption 2 Gets New Screenshots, Including One of John Marston: "Red Dead Redemption 2 week is officially over, but before it rides off into the horizon, developer Rockstar Games has provided 10 new screenshots of the game showing off a ton of new content, including its large cast of characters and beautifully realized world." The following month on June 4, Rockstar Games released first details on the game's special editions including digital pre-order bonuses, Collector's Box and more.Rockstar Games Staff (June 4, 2018). The Red Dead Redemption 2: Special Edition, Ultimate Edition and Collector’s Box On July 23, announced the Red Dead Redemption II Complete Official Guide book and the two variants of it, aswell as confirming the release date of October 26 for the book.Rockstar Games Staff (July 23, 2018). Red Dead Pre-Order Red Dead Redemption 2 Complete Official Guide: "Both editions of the Red Dead Redemption 2 Complete Official Guide will be available at game launch on October 26." On July 31st 2018 Rockstar announced that the pre order bonuses have been extended to August 15th 2018. On August 8, 2018, Rockstar Games announced that an official gameplay video of the game would be released the following day on August 9, 2018, at 11AM Eastern time. Along with the announcement, a promotional image was also attached to the Newswire post.Rockstar Games Staff (August 8, 2018). Red Dead Redemption 2: Official Gameplay Video Thursday, August 9: "Watch the Red Dead Redemption 2: Official Gameplay Video this Thursday, August 9th at 11AM Eastern on rockstargames.com and at the official Rockstar Games YouTube, Facebook and Twitch channels." Editions Special Edition Pre-Ordering any version of the game includes the following: *The War Horse *The Outlaw Survival Kit The digital versions purchased through the Xbox and Playstation Stores include the above, and additionally include: *Pre-order by August 15, 2018 to get an exclusive Treasure Map and a cash bonus for Red Dead Redemption 2 Story Mode. *Bonus cash for Grand Theft Auto Online. The regular edition awards the player with 500,000 GTA$, the Special Edition gives 1,000,000 GTA$, and the Ultimate Edition is worth 2,000,000 GTA$. ;Story Mode content The Red Dead Redemption 2: Special Edition contains a selection of exclusive content for Story Mode including: *Bank Robbery Mission and Gang Hideout: Get access to a Bank Robbery Mission, in which Arthur and his fellow gang members come up with a plan to break in and rob the bank in the southern town of Rhodes. Elsewhere, the Del Lobos Gang has taken over a hacienda - clear this gang’s hideout and rob their stash for a lucrative take. *Dappled Black Thoroughbred: This thoroughbred racehorse sports a reverse-dappled black coat and has exceptional speed and acceleration. Get the Nuevo Paraiso Saddle, handmade in dark chocolate leather with silver medallion detailing. This horse and saddle are available in Red Dead Redemption 2 Story Mode. *Talisman and Medallion Gameplay Bonuses: These Story Mode items give Arthur a hand whenever they are equipped. Attaching the Eagle Talon Talisman to his boot, Arthur’s environmental awareness skill will last longer. By carrying the Iguana Scale in his personal Satchel, Arthur will take less damage while riding on horseback. *Gameplay Boosts, Cash Bonuses, and Discounts: The Core Stat boost benefits Arthur’s Stamina, Health, and Dead Eye Cores. Earn more cash during robbery missions with the Van der Linde gang, and when hunting and selling animal carcasses. Receive discounts on all upgrades to the Van der Linde gang’s camp, and more. *The Nuevo Paraiso Gunslinger Outfit: This Story Mode outfit for Arthur is inspired by the clothing worn by vaqueros and banditos south of the border. The outfit features a wide brimmed black cowboy hat, deep indigo coat, worn denim chaps, leather gloves and boots. *Access to additional weapons in Story Mode. Ultimate Edition The Red Dead Redemption 2: Ultimate Edition contains all the Story Mode content from the Special Edition plus additional bonuses for a head start in online. Get access to three weapons at the Gunsmiths in Story Mode and online: the Volcanic Pistol, Pump Action Shotgun, and Lancaster Varmint Rifle. ;Online content *Bonus Outfits: Get two outfits for online character. The Blackrose Bounty Hunter Outfit features a long oxblood-colored coat and a vest with gold pocket watch chain. The Copperhead Enforcer Outfit features a fur-lined saddle-brown leather waistcoat and two-tone gloves. *Rank Bonuses: Can rank up faster in online, up to rank 25. *Black Chestnut Thoroughbred: Thoroughbred racehorse in a black chestnut coat; also receive the exclusive High Plains Cutting Saddle crafted in jet-black leather with gold metal accents. This horse and saddle are available in online. *Access to the Survivor Camp Theme: Customize personal Camp in online with access to the Survivor theme. Collector's Box The Red Dead Redemption 2: Collector’s Box, available exclusively from select retailers and the Rockstar Warehouse, features a curated assortment of outlaw essentials all packaged in a thick gauged metal tithing box (Red Dead Redemption 2 sold separately). *Metal Tithing Box with Lock & Key: Inspired by the lockbox used by the Van der Linde gang to stash contributions to the camp’s upkeep, this thick gauged metal box includes a lock & key, and features black metal band detailing and an engraved Cornwall Freight & Commodities plaque. *Collectable Challenge Coin: Featuring the majestic American Buffalo on one side and a scenic landscape on the other side, this engraved, gold-colored collectable coin comes in a magnetic presentation holder with a black, engraved plaque describing the history of this endangered species. *Double Sided Puzzle: This double-sided, 100-piece wooden jigsaw puzzle features an illustrated view of the bustling port of Saint Denis on one side, and a classically inspired Rockstar Games logo on the reverse. *Six Shooter Bandana: A staple for any frontier outlaw, this bandana features a traditional paisley-inspired pattern with hidden weapon iconography throughout. *Treasure Map: Printed on durable, unrippable paper, this exclusive treasure map reveals the location of some buried treasure that may start Arthur on a search for more riches hidden throughout the world of Red Dead Redemption 2. *Pin Set: This set of six individual pins includes representations of key weapons from Red Dead Redemption 2 including a shotgun, revolver and Dead Eye “X” marker. The set comes in a canvas carrying bag *Playing Cards: Commemorate the outlaws of the Van der Linde gang with this fully illustrated deck of playing cards featuring key members of the gang including Arthur Morgan, John Marston, Javier Escuella, Bill Williamson and Dutch van der Linde. *Wheeler, Rawson and Co. Catalogue: The one-stop shop for everything from weapons to clothing, the Wheeler, Rawson and Co. Catalogue is an essential shopping tool for turn of the century life. This complete 150-page book is a replica of the edition found in stores throughout Red Dead Redemption 2. *12 Cigarette Cards: These beautifully-illustrated collectable cards can be found throughout the world of Red Dead Redemption 2. This physical collection includes one select card from each set like Famous Gunslingers and Outlaws, Stars of the Stage and Marvels of Travel and Locomotion. Guide books The Red Dead Redemption II Complete Official Guide is presented in two distinct variations: ; Standard Edition Packed with essential information about every mission, character and feature of this vast and detailed world, the Standard Edition includes an at-a-glance walkthrough, dedicated maps chapter, comprehensive reference sections, and an all-encompassing index. ; Collector's Edition The premium hardcover Collector’s Edition features everything from the Standard Edition, printed on superior quality art paper, and also includes an exclusive character art gallery. Both editions of the guide book will be available at game launch on October 26, 2018.Rockstar Games Staff (July 23, 2018). Red Dead Pre-Order Red Dead Redemption 2 Complete Official Guide: "Both editions of the Red Dead Redemption 2 Complete Official Guide will be available at game launch on October 26." Gallery Teasers and announcements rdr2_rockstar_3840x2160.jpg|October 16, 2016 teaser screen_shot_2016-10-17_at_10.jpg|October 17, 2016 teaser RedDeadRedemption2AnnouncementCover.jpg|October 18, 2016 announcement RDR2-28thSeptemberAnnouncement.jpg|September 22, 2017 announcement of September 28, 2017 announcement rdr2_rdr2_3840x2160.jpg|October 28, 2017 updated logo from second trailer Red Dead Redemption 2 Trailer 3 Promo.png|April 30, 2018 promotional art for the third trailer coming May 2, 2018 RDR2 Official Gameplay Video Promo.jpg|August 9, 2018 promotional art for the gameplay video coming August 9, 2018 Screenshots Official screenshots RedDeadRedemption2-SS1.jpg RedDeadRedemption2-SS2.jpg RDR2_1.jpg RedDeadRedemption2-SS3.jpg RedDeadRedemption2-SS4.jpg RedDeadRedemption2-SS5.jpg RedDeadRedemption2-SS6.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 1.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 2.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 3.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 4.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 5.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 6.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 7.jpg RDR 2 First Look 1.jpg RDR 2 First Look 2.jpg RDR 2 First Look 3.jpg RDR 2 First Look 4.jpg RDR 2 First Look 5.jpg RDR 2 First Look 6.jpg RDR 2 First Look 7.jpg RDR 2 First Look 8.jpg RDR 2 First Look 9.jpg RDR 2 First Look 10.jpg RDR 2 First Look 11.jpg RDR 2 First Look 12.jpg RDR 2 First Look 13.jpg RDR 2 First Look 14.jpg RDR 2 First Look 15.jpg RDR 2 First Look 16.jpg RDR 2 First Look 17.jpg RDR 2 First Look 18.jpg RDR 2 First Look 19.jpg RDR 2 First Look 20.jpg RDR 2 First Look 21.jpg RDR 2 First Look 22.jpg RDR 2 First Look 23.jpg RDR 2 First Look 24.jpg RDR 2 First Look 25.jpg RDR 2 First Look 26.jpg RDR 2 First Look 27.jpg RDR 2 First Look 28.jpg RDR 2 First Look 29.jpg RDR 2 First Look 30.jpg RDR 2 First Look 31.jpg RDR 2 First Look 32.jpg RDR 2 First Look 33.jpg RDR 2 First Look 34.jpg RDR 2 First Look 35.jpg RDR 2 First Look 36.jpg RDR 2 First Look 37.jpg RDR 2 First Look 38.jpg RDR 2 First Look 39.jpg RDR 2 First Look 40.jpg RDR 2 First Look 41.jpg RDR 2 First Look 42.jpg RDR 2 First Look 43.jpg Trailer screenshots RDR 2 Trailer 3 Van der Linde Gang In Town.png|Main members of the Van der Linde gang in town. From left to right, Javier Escuella, Arthur Morgan, Bill Williamson, Charles Smith, Dutch van der Linde RDR 2 Trailer 3 Arthur Speaking to Unknown.png|Micah Bell speaking to Arthur RDR 2 Trailer 3 Bank Robbery Escuela.png|Lenny during a bank robbery RDR 2 Trailer 3 Dutch To Arthur.png|Dutch van der Linde speaking to Arthur RDR 2 Trailer 3 Blackwater Grand Theatre.png|A lawman on the streets of Blackwater along with the Blackwater Grand Theatre visible in the background RDR 2 Trailer 3 Van der Linde Gang.png|Members of the Van der Linde gang RDR 2 Trailer 3 Bon Fire.png|Javier Escuella (left), Uncle (center) and Arthur Morgan sitting around a bon fire RDR 2 Trailer 3 John Marston.png|John Marston's appearance in the third trailer RDR 2 Trailer 3 John Marston Closeup.png|Closeup of John Marston Videos Red Dead Redemption 2 Debut Trailer Red Dead Redemption 2 Official Trailer 2 Red Dead Redemption 2 Official Trailer 3 Red Dead Redemption 2 Official Gameplay Video External links * Official website References Related content de:Red Dead Redemption II es:Red Dead Redemption 2 fr:Red Dead Redemption 2 ru:Red Dead Redemption 2 pt-br:Red Dead Redemption 2 it:Red Dead Redemption II nl:Red Dead Redemption II Category:Games Category:Rockstar Games Category:Red Dead Redemption II